Beth
by hastheworldgonesane
Summary: This is a future fic of what happens when Beth has lost her mother and goes looking for Quinn only it doesn't end up like either of them expects. Going to be rated T only because I'm not sure if I'll put swearing in but for the most part not too bad.
1. Chapter 1

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes"

"But Momma said"

"She's not here right now though squirt"

Penny handed Little Dude a cookie as a treat for his good behavior. She turned around and saw that someone had arrived earlier than she had anticipated.

"Isn't it a little early for treats Penny?"

"Sorry Mr. Abrams. It's just that Little Dude cleaned up his toys without me telling him. I thought he deserved a treat."

"Well we just won't tell your mom" Artie said with a smile.

"Thanks Mr. A" Penny let out a small sigh. Even if her employers were really cool, Mrs. A scared her a bit.

"What about Matthew?" Artie asked.

"Out like a light. Actually it might only have been ten minutes ago but he'll be up by the time the Doc comes home. Anyways dinner's made and..." Penny's voice trailed off and she looked around to try and remember anything that she might have forgotten to add "umm…yup that's it" she smiled pleased with herself.

"I'm sure I've told you before that you don't have to cook for us" Artie started.

"But Penny cooks real good even, better than Momma" interrupted Little Dude Michael who had climbed into his father's lap.

"Only because that's what I want to go to school for squirt. I bet if your mom came and asked me about all the schiency stuff that she has to deal with she'd kick my butt all day. Speaking of which I'll have to catch up to you and the Doc later I gotta go study for an Anatomy test" Penny finished as she hugged Michael.

"Ok Penny we'll see you next time and we'll pay you extra for making us dinner"

"No prob Mr. A. It gave me a chance to try a new recipe" Penny managed before she walked out the door.

Artie chuckled to himself, to get that girl to talk you only needed to mention cooking. While Matthew slept Artie played with his oldest boy until his wife finished his shift.

When she finally got home both boys were up and all the worried concerning off limit cookies were long forgotten. Artie was on the couch while they were absorbed in Aladdin, well Michael mostly, Matthew was occupied with a teething ring.

"Hey babe I brought in the mail" said Quinn as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh cool I totally forgot" replied Artie.

"Oh Penny made us dinner again" Quinn noted as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Yeah she won't be happy until she's become the next Iron Chef" said Artie while Quinn laughed. She massaged a slight twinge in her leg that she had acquired after her accident. She watched all her boys together in front of her and smiled. Her accident had helped her get closer to Artie. Sure there had been other guys in her life and they really hadn't started dating until after they had both graduated but in the end he was what she had needed and what she had now was pretty perfect.

"Are you ok?" Artie's question snapped her out of her short daze as he noticed she was rubbing her leg. She turned to him "Yeah I' m fine just a little sore today after a long shift.

"Umm Q you got something weird here" said Artie.

"Don't tell me I have to renew my insurance already" groaned Quinn.

"No it's just an envelope but it has your name on it" answered Artie.

"Alright hand it over then" replied Quinn as she sat down on the kitchen table. She opened the envelope and smoothed out the letter. Artie noticed that the writing looked kind of weird on the letter. It was dark boxy writing that looked as if someone had pushed so hard on the paper that he thought he could make some of it out. It may have jumped out at him but the look on Quinn's face distracted him.

Her eyes started to water and she held the letter considerably tighter. After staring at it for what Artie wanted to say was forever (in reality it may have only been a few minutes) she put the letter down. Quinn turned to watch the boys for a few moments and then turned to walk in to her and Artie's room. As she walked by Artie she leaned in to kiss him softly and to his answering gaze offered up only one word.

"Beth"

**Author's Note: This is my first Glee fic that I have done. It kind of just materialized, I've been writing using good old fashioned pen and paper so it might take me a little while to update but I do already have a good amount done. I own absolutely nothing which is why I should maybe slow down on the references. I think that's it I'll stop rambling now. Reviews are wonderful and help me tweak things when I type the up so much appretiated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys just a heads up I think this story may lead into angst but I'll let you guys decide on it!**

_Dear Dr. Abrams, _

_Well, hi…umm I don't know why I felt I needed to find you but I did. I'm not sorry. I know you don't want to hear from me, I mean I wouldn't want a reminder of my mistakes either. _

_The only reason I did was because my mom died. I guess you didn't know why she could never have kids of her own. To put it bluntly, it was cancer. We thought she was in remission but well it came back. _

_She left me all these things about you. It's not like she kept them from me, it's just I never wanted to see them. I didn't want to look like you or Noah. I wanted to think that somehow I looked like my mom and my dad. I wanted to see myself in them even though I knew that it would never be possible. _

_When she passed away I thought I'd do research on you. Cheerleader. Popular. Quarterback boyfriend. Translation. Stuck up. Self absorbed. Hypocrite. Well Dr. Abrams I'd like you to know that I am a brainy lacrosse player who joined glee because my mother spent my entire life coaching me._

_I might sound mad but I'm not. I wanted to say that I forgive you. For giving me up. Someone once told me, to make me feel better, that I was a love child but love is just a word people use when they want to be excused. Besides walking around McKinley for a day there were still talk of some of your "accomplishments". Slushies I may have been able to manage but cheating on your boyfriend with Puckerman? From what I hear that was expected of him but not from you. _

Here there were some words scratched out in dark pencil before the letter continued.

_I honestly am sorry for sounding so bitter but I have had a lot happening lately. Look I just wanted to say that after my mom died, I get it why you did it. I don't want you to worry about me or anything because me and my dad are strong. For that I have my mom to thank and yeah you too I guess and now that I know about you I'll never have to wonder what if. It was better that you gave e up because now I'm glad I never had the chance to turn into you. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Beth Corcoran_

Artie laid down the letter with shaking hands, he couldn't believe it. Beth sounded so bitter and her words were so cruel. Hesitantly, he picked up the envelope the letter came in and examined it. It was addressed but there was no indication that it had ever actually been processed by the postal service.

A smaller note fell out. The writing, Artie noted, looked kinder than the last. It read:

_I'm Katie Beth's friend. She wrote this to get out all the emotions she felt when her mom passed. She did it because I convinced her but she was never going to send it. I didn't mean to hurt you Dr. Abrams but Beth is…just I don't know wrong. She took her mom's death harder than everyone thought, even if she does put on a brave face for her dad. Luckily she talks to me still or I'd be really she might implode or something. What I mean to say though is that __she needs a mo __she doesn't need you to be her mom but maybe just someone who she can I don't know tell her something. __Anyways please email me at __Anyways I know you can find her but if not I'll try to offer some kind of nudge along the way. Good luck Dr. A. _

Artie rolled to the master bedroom. He entered to find Quinn on the bed with her eyes filled with tears. Even sobbing she was beautiful. He handed her Katie's note kissing her on the forehead and went to take care of the boys.

**For any wondering starkids out there schiency was INDEED a reference to Starship. Let me know if I should ditch it or keep up with the _Twix. _Ha I'm lame I know. This is getting serious for a bit but I promise a break from it. There is a reason for the note and why it's so harsh. I feel like this might have more mistakes than the last chapter find them and I'll fix them thanks guys. Reviews are feul. **


End file.
